


I Follow Rivers

by harrys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fashion Columnist/Writer!Louis, Louis in Panties, M/M, Music Columnist/Poet!Harry, Mutual Pining, OT4 Group Chats, louis in womenswear/menswear/everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrys/pseuds/harrys
Summary: It’s 8:25 when he rushes in, with his strong legs clad in striped trousers, a sleeveless turtleneck, and platform oxfords.He’s waiting for his coffee two metres away from Harry and scrolling through his phone quickly, with his eyebrows slightly furrowed. Harry decides to take a chance and clears his throat.[Alternatively: Louis writes for a fashion magazine, Harry writes for a music magazine and dabbles in poetry. They like the same coffee shop, as well as each other.]





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> I Follow Rivers  
> [You're my river running high  
> Run deep, run wild  
> I, I follow, I follow you  
> Deep sea baby, I follow you  
> I, I follow, I follow you  
> Dark doom honey, I follow you]
> 
> //
> 
> A couple things:  
> \- this is fiction, suspend your beliefs  
> \- it’s not slow burn, but it’s not/not slow burn?  
> \- i couldn’t give less of a fuck about adhering to preconceived/common characterizations of these boys  
> \- you’re damn right i put louis in “womenswear” for some outfits  
> \- i attached links throughout to show aforementioned outfits  
> \- if you’re wondering how louis can afford these outfits… i am too, sis!  
> \- btw louis’ hair is kinda long?? but well-kept, like if u remember that one good time  
> \- 5 chapters is a rough estimate, i just hate the question mark
> 
> // 
> 
> Title is from "I Follow Rivers" by Lykke Li. Enjoy. xx

Kishi Bashi's latest album is playing throughout his tiny apartment, guiding him through his morning routine. [He](https://68.media.tumblr.com/94d0ec340e10103e1b55e438d7ae9722/tumblr_oq8dx9d1AL1t2346wo2_1280.png) puts on his trousers and a silk, long-sleeved shirt. He slides on all 9 of his rings and slips into his well-loved calf boots. The time is 8:03 a.m. and he needs to be at the train station by 8:45, but wants to stop for a coffee first. So, he grabs his bag, coat, and heads out.

 

His light is loud and his heart louder.

 

-

 

Harry’s been in front of a blank word document for over an hour, when he looks up and sees him. He smiles without teeth and minds his own business, but radiates a sense of certainty. [He’s](https://68.media.tumblr.com/3641df23551a3925548ab4e9b1398c5a/tumblr_oq8dx9d1AL1t2346wo1_540.png) glancing at the watch on his slender wrist every few seconds and tucks a stubborn hair behind his right ear.

 

He watches him grasp a paper bag and plastic cup in one hand, before holding the door open for an elderly couple.

 

He’s in and out of the shop in a matter of minutes, but races through Harry’s thoughts and keyboard thereafter.

 

-

 

“Friday night drinks then?” Zayn says, as he’s heading out the door and smiles over his shoulder at his peers-turned-best-friends-turned-coworkers.

 

Niall and Liam both offer thumbs up from where they’re huddled over a desktop screen.

 

Louis looks up from his desk and grins, “Yeah, see you tomorrow, Z.” He checks his watch and begins packing up his belongings, after seeing that it’s half past five. His article this week was about fast fashion, which was an undoubtedly engrossing topic.

 

He pulls his bag straps over his shoulders and hangs his coat over one arm, “It’s 5:30, boys… did you two get a good assignment this week too?”

 

Niall startles at the mention of time and shakes his head, “A boring one, more like.”

 

Liam rolls his sorrel eyes and shoves Niall lightly, “It’s not boring, just long. Luckily Alva is allowing us to collaborate on it.”

 

Louis nods and squeezes Niall’s shoulder, as he passes by them to get to the door, “I’m sure you’ll have something great published by Monday. Take care and don’t kill each other, please.”

 

-

 

Louis is exiting a nearby café with his late night tea and croissant, when he sees a man across the street.

 

He’s got a bag over his shoulder, a notebook clasped in his big hands and a face-splitting grin on his face as he speaks on the phone. They make eye contact for a brief moment, in which the man seems to slow down his long strides, before he blinks fast and his mouth starts moving again.

 

A small sigh escapes Louis, but he decides to take another sip of chai instead of thinking about why he’s sighing. He’s seen plenty of attractive men in his life before.

 

-

 

It’s Friday night and he’s sitting cross legged in front of his desk. He’s on Facetime with his mom, who’s telling him about her day, while he gets ready for his night. Eventually, his mom hangs up and he finishes up his hair. He glances at himself one last time in the mirror before going over to his clothing rack and selecting his outfit for the night. [He ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/57e733a69cc6fa20bdbea1359fd65b23/tumblr_oq8dx9d1AL1t2346wo3_1280.png)settles on velvet trousers, a cream shirt, skinny scarf and a cape blazer. He checks the slew of texts on his phone, while pacing around in search of his house keys.

 

Group Chat: FIT x Work Ladz

Liam: _I’ll be at the station in ten :)_

Zayn: _Running a lil late, but I shouldn’t be longer than 15! Sorry_

Niall: _Im already here, just eating a pretzel on my lonesome, waiting for u twats_

Louis: _sounds like pregaming to me_

Liam: _Boo hoo_

Zayn: _:(_

Niall: _If u guys get here and Li is dead just remember this chat_

Liam: _???_

Niall: _U provoke me, dick_

Louis: _language. P.S. don’t start fighting until i get there in a few mins, pls. i want to watch_

Zayn: _Or don’t fight at all??_

 

-

 

“I didn’t realize you were seeing someone,” Niall lifts his shoulder subtly towards the left side of the bar, but keeps his eyes on Louis.

 

Louis raises an eyebrow at him and adamantly doesn’t look at the direction he was gesturing to, “Because I’m not?”

 

“ _He_ is seeing you though,” Zayn confirms.

 

Liam takes a sip of his dodgy looking cocktail and glances over, “With the darkest eyes I’ve ever seen!”

 

Louis traces his finger around the rim of the glass and laughs, “How is that a good thing? Is he a sketchy guy with dilated pupils, an Edward Cullen impressionist or a healthy medium?”

 

“If you’d look over, you’d know,” Niall mumbles.

 

Zayn ignores Niall and swats at Louis across the table, “Or maybe he’s just a cute boy showing interest?”

 

“Ding ding ding, Alex Trebek!” Niall nods eagerly, “What is “Lou-Lou is going home with a tall stranger tonight?” indeed.”

 

“Shut up or come up with a better nickname,” Louis says, finally looking to his left.

 

He’s met with the same citrine eyes that he saw across the street yesterday and feels his heartbeat speed up, while time slows. His friends steer the conversation elsewhere, the music keeps playing and the bartender keeps mixing drinks, but his world is paused.

 

He wants to smile, wave, gesture to himself, or do something that at least reflects a fraction of the fire he possesses, but he ultimately averts his eyes. He doesn’t look back in that direction for the rest of the night.

 

-

 

Harry learns that his name is Louis, as one of his friends had whispered to him before their group had fled for the night.

 

He smiles, reflecting on the confident boy whose breath stopped when he looked at him. He allows himself to hope for something more. He sits at the café, facing the door as usual, and looks up every time the door opens. [It’s](https://68.media.tumblr.com/57e733a69cc6fa20bdbea1359fd65b23/tumblr_oq8dx9d1AL1t2346wo3_1280.png) 8:25 when he rushes in, with his strong legs clad in striped trousers, a sleeveless turtleneck, and platform oxfords.

 

He’s waiting for his coffee two metres away from Harry and scrolling through his phone quickly, with his eyebrows slightly furrowed. Harry decides to take a chance and clears his throat.

 

“Anything interesting?”

 

The boy only reacts slightly, with his eyes widening as he turns to face him, but he resumes his calm stance within seconds. He mentally notes that he’s bolder in the transparent daylight, than during the forgiving night life.

 

“If you’re referring to current news or Hollywood gossip, I’m afraid I can’t really say.” The left corner of his lips is tugging upward slightly.

 

He meets his pale, blue eyes and tilts his head, a smile of his own threatening to lift his lips, “Grindr then?”

 

“Absolutely not,” He laughs and covers his mouth momentarily, before looking up at Harry’s patient eyes again, “I write for a fashion magazine, I was just checking for any responses to my article.” He turns and accepts his coffee from the barista, before pausing at Harry’s table somewhat timidly.

 

He smiles and offers a hand, “I’m sure it’s positive. I’m Harry, by the way.”

 

“Louis.” The smaller boy takes his hand for a moment, before nodding and heading out the door with a small smile playing on his lips.

 

It feels like a good beginning.

 

-

 

“So… you saw this man before Friday night and didn’t think to tell us?” Liam rests his chin on his folded hands, watching Louis closely.

 

“Then you met him properly this morning and tell us ever so nonchalantly?” Zayn interjects, an exasperated look on his face. “You definitely should have talked to him on Friday! You could be on a date right now!”

 

Louis rolls his eyes, “That’s not true, I have work regardless of any _minor_ alterations in my love life.”

 

Niall throws a chain of paper clips at him, “It’s not minor and you know it. I think he likes you.”

 

“Well, I think we’re past this elementary crush conversation,” Louis returns to organizing his weekly article planning binder.

 

“Lou, are you aware that most people are glued to their phones and don’t notice other people walk by them? He’s noticed you just a couple of times and engaged you in a conversation! And yes I am aware that it was basically small talk, but still. Niall is right.” Liam folds his arms across his chest and smiles, clearly content with himself.

 

“Thank you for recognizing my talent, L. Also, you should definitely wear something hot tomorrow when you get your coffee,” Niall wiggles his blonde eyebrows.

 

“Oh, no.”

 

That earns him paper clips from three different directions, this time.

 

Zayn claps his hands together, “Oh, yes. Definitely wear those satin trousers that make your bum look good… and those black boots from…”

 

“The balls one,” Niall supplies earnestly.

  
“Balenciaga?” Liam looks at Niall in disbelief, muttering to himself, “How does he work here?”

  
Zayn snaps his fingers to get them to refocus, “Like I was saying, tight trousers, edgy boots, sorted.”

 

The other two voice their agreement, but Louis huffs petulantly.

 

“I won’t.”

 

-

 

He does.

 

[He](https://68.media.tumblr.com/c5f06ae991f247ad00c8a3601b0a593c/tumblr_oq8dx9d1AL1t2346wo4_1280.png) also shakes his head at himself, when he glances at his satin trousers, knotted Alexander Wang shirt and Balenciaga boots in the mirror before heading out into the spring weather.

 

-

 

Harry’s breath catches in his breath, when he first sees Louis enter the café. Louis notices him immediately and waves casually.

 

He raises his own hand lamely and looks back down at his laptop, sneaking glances at Louis as he waits in line.

 

When he’s finished ordering, he makes eye contact with Harry again, so Harry nods at the empty chair in front of him.

 

“Hello,” His voice is light and his lips full, as he sits across from the taller boy. His hair is naturally curled at the nape of his neck and his soft fringe frames his sharp face. He has light, powder blue eyes, but the soft light filtering throughout the café brings out a rich green tinge in them.

 

“Hey,” Harry says, noticing the collection of rings on his petite fingers and staring at the one on his left middle finger in particular, “Are those vampire teeth? If so, you have to assure me that your favorite movie isn’t Twilight.”

 

He laughs and it’s a great sound, “God, no! I mean, they are vampire fangs, yes,” he slips off the ring and hands it over.

 

It’s a delicate ring, elegant yet unrefined, with open fangs. It suits him, Harry decides.

 

“Fortunately for you,” Louis begins again, “ _Dracula’s Daughter_ is the only vampire movie I can tolerate.”

 

“Not the best, but I can look past it,” He grins slyly, passing back the ring.

 

Louis arches an eyebrow and keeps his slightly squinted eyes on him, while slipping his ring back on, “Oh? Am I to believe that I’m sitting across from a pretentious film critic, then?”

 

“If the occasional Twitter rant counts, then sure,” The laughter in his throat dies down and he clears his throat, biting his bottom lip somewhat nervously, “I’m actually a writer at Pitchfork… but I also do, um, poetry?”

 

“Was that a question?”

 

“An answer?”  
  
“You’re phrasing all of your sentences like questions, are you aware of that?”

 

“Are you aware that you’re doing it too?”

 

Louis’ eyes are flickering mischievously at this point and he opens his mouth to reply, when the barista calls out his order. Harry tries to keep his disappointment off his face, as Louis gets up to thank the barista.

 

He stops beside Harry’s table similar to the past week, but there’s less hesitation this time and a genuine inflection of interest in his voice, “Same time tomorrow, I presume?”

 

“Was that a question?” He wiggles his eyebrows, grinning when Louis rolls his eyes playfully.

 

“See you, Harry. Write something good.”

 

He nods.

 

-

 

The following morning is rough, to say the least. Louis wakes up almost half an hour late, knocks over his wire basket full of _Harper's BAZAAR_ magazines and sends mental apologizes to Glenda Bailey. [He](https://68.media.tumblr.com/c5f06ae991f247ad00c8a3601b0a593c/tumblr_oq8dx9d1AL1t2346wo4_1280.png) pulls on the nearest pair of joggers, a black shirt and sneakers. He runs a hand through his hair, before deciding that it’s a lost cause and rushing out the door.

 

He shoots off a text to Zayn to cover for him, as he ducks into the café and groans at the line in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Harry hold an extra cup up and wave at him. He lets out a sigh of relief and heads over, mentally thanking every single god that created this boy.

 

Harry passes over the cup and a paper bag, “I figured you were running late and believe it or not, but I pay attention. So, I ordered your usual.”

 

“Thank you, that’s honestly…” He fish mouths for words, looking from the lovely boy in front of him to his watch and huffs out a defeated breath, “I’m sorry, I really am running late. This was really kind of you though and unexpected, you’re… something else, Harry.”

 

“Something good?”

 

Louis allows himself to smile blithely, “Possibly.”

 

“Sweet, now get out of here and write something… chic.” He winks, but there’s a slight flush of embarrassment in his dimpled cheeks.

 

Louis rolls his eyes, but his own laughter follows him out of the shop.

 

-

 

“I didn’t realize you went for morning runs,” Niall is giving his outfit several once-overs, while he bites into his daily chocolate bar.

 

Zayn throws a paper clip at him, but there’s a clever smirk playing on his own lips, “Leave Sporty Spice alone.”

 

Louis sticks out his tongue and throws a paper clip at Niall, “Ever heard of sports luxe? Open your minds, boys.”

 

“Ever heard of not throwing our office supplies?” Liam interjects, taking the paper clip out of Niall’s hand before he can throw it, “If you guys keep this up, Alva will move us and we’ll have to sit by, like, other people.”

 

Niall looks around the office thoughtfully, “Sometimes I forget that other people work here.”

 

Zayn sighs, “Oh, Ni. Just focus on that Trend Alert column of yours, mate.” When Niall shrugs and returns to his work, and Liam pulls his headphones back on, Zayn turns to Louis. “Did you at least get a glimpse of your coffee shop boy today?”

 

Louis pauses his typing and looks at his friend who’s already watching him knowingly. He nods slowly, “Uh, yeah. I see him basically every week day, but it’s usually just small talk.”

 

“And no talk today, since you were in a rush?” Zayn presses on.

 

Louis leans back in his chair, stretching his arms out, “Not a lot, but he actually kind of saved my bad morning from getting even worse? He said he realized I was going to be late, so he already had my coffee and scone for me, when I got there.”

 

Zayn’s face lights up, a soft look in his eye, “Well, that was awfully thoughtful of him… especially since it’s early days.”

 

“Early days of what, exactly? It could just be a friendly thing,” Louis weakly says.

 

“Why would you think that?”

 

Louis shrugs, looking down at his hands fidgeting in his lap, “I don’t know… I’ve just never had anyone be so, you know, direct?”

 

Zayn closes his eyes and rubs his temples, “Oh, Lou. My tiny, confused friend-”, he holds his hand up, when Louis tries to defend his height, “Tiny and confused, don’t fight me on this. I don’t think you’re aware of how many guys have fallen over themselves to get your attention, since you’ve been so focused on your career and yourself – which is great –, but there’s definitely been a lot. Don’t be so unsure of yourself, L. Maybe it’ll lead to something, maybe it won’t, but you won’t know, if you just write him off. And he seems like a decent guy, so.”

 

His words sink in for a few minutes and Louis processes them slowly. Writing for one of his favorite up and coming fashion magazines was his top priority in his last few years at FIT, which prevented him from being able to invest his full energy into an actual relationship. Zayn was also correct about the fact that Louis had been trying to overcome a prevalent history of self-doubt and anxiety attacks. However, he was at a good point in his life currently, both emotionally and financially – as the growing collection of designer pieces in his closet could testify to.

 

Instead of admitting that his best friend is right, Louis lightly elbows him, “If we had an advice column and I had an ounce of power here, I’d appoint you head writer, editor and the works.”

 

Zayn elbows him back and keeps his eyes on his desktop, but Louis knows that he gets the underlying message.

 

-

 

It’s not until 6 p.m., when he’s standing outside of his apartment and digging for keys, that he realizes that he didn’t throw out the paper bag from this morning. His antsy state had also stopped him from paying attention to the digits scribbled neatly on the bag. He presses his lips together and remembers his conversation with Zayn earlier, as he steps in to his apartment.

 

After typing and deleting various different greetings, he settles on “hi” and slumps down on his couch.

 

Harry: _Hello..?_

Right, people normally introduce themselves when texting for the first time. He facepalms for a few seconds and mulls over how to introduce himself cleverly, when his phone buzzes again.

 

Harry: _I don’t give my number out very often, so is it safe to assume that I’m speaking to my favorite fashion leader?_

He ignores the pleasant burn in his face and chest, when he reads those last few words.

 

Louis: _seek Anna Wintour and thou shall find the poor man’s version, unfortunately_

Harry: _One could argue that Anna is the poor man’s Louie, no?_

Louis: _it’s Louis. also, harsh._

Harry: _Thank God, I hate the other spelling_

Harry: _Also, I didn’t realize you were spoken for by an old white lady .x_

Louis: _guess i forgot to mention it? i’m allowed to speak to other people sometimes though_

Harry: _That’s so kind of her to allow you visiting hours, whenever you guys aren’t comparing textiles_

Louis: _that’s not all we do, harold_

Harry: _It’s just Harry.. But go on_

Louis: _we contrast fabrics sometimes_

Harry: _That’s drastically different than comparing them, I’m sure_

Louis: _we also wait for the sweet release of death so i can inherit her $$_

Harry: _Now, there’s the motive I wanted to hear. What do we plan on doing with the funds_?

 

He bites his lip and keeps one eye open, after typing out his next text.

 

Louis: _we plan on getting coffee soon, i believe._

He only has to wait 30 seconds for Harry’s reply.

 

Harry: _Oh, we do? xx_

Louis: _yes. and maybe, just maybe, we can talk for more than 3 minutes at a time_

Harry: _I’m blushing._

Louis: _shut up_

Harry: _Sweep me off my feet first, Mr. Wintour._

Louis: _maybe. x_

Harry: _Good enough for me._


	2. Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the tiniest bit of angst w/ the tiniest dose of misunderstanding. sorry for the lack of outfits in this one xx

“What are you wearing?” is the first thing Louis hears, when his phone starts buzzing around 6 a.m. and he blindly accepts Zayn’s phone call.

 

Louis yawns.

 

“That’s not an answer,” Zayn says, sounding awake and alert. He’s probably half-way through a new painting or doing something equally as productive at this ungodly hour.

 

Louis yawns again, his voice coming out rough and low, “I’m not sure yet… since I’m not awake for another hour or so.”

 

“You’re awake right now,” Zayn points out unhelpfully.

 

“No, I’m not,” Louis mumbles, pulling his faux sheepskin covers above his head and closing his eyes again.

 

He can practically hear Zayn roll his eyes, “I woke you up an hour earlier, so you wouldn’t be in a rush and could actually have a conversation with some substance today. You’re hot, but not hot enough to get away with small talk and one-liners, love.”

 

When Louis doesn’t respond, Zayn continues on, “Wear something nice, please.”

“I mean, I always do?”

 

“No more sports luck nonsense.”

 

“It’s sports _luxe_ , idiot. Also, I don’t quite understand your disdain towards it, when it looks tres bien.”  
  
Zayn hums, “Yeah, if you want your first date to be a training session at a gym.”

 

“Maybe I do,” he lies, huffing as he finally sits up and pulls on a pair of slippers. He walks over to his desk and opens his laptop to subscribe Zayn for several different newsletters.

 

“We both know you don’t. Anyways, see you soon and I better hear that things have actually progressed past common greetings and nice gestures.”

 

Louis gets up and walks into his living space, staring at his clothing rack thoughtfully, “So… you want him to be mean to me? Should I bring out my furry handcuffs and pink ball gag as a polite suggestion?”

 

Zayn hangs up.

 

[Louis considers it for ¾ of a second, before pulling out his paper bag waist pants, a vintage short sleeve button down, and his burgundy leather slippers.](https://ibb.co/kGrUna)

 

An hour and a half later, his text-tone goes off and he fully expects to see an extremely delayed witty response from Zayn, but instead sees _Harry_.

 

Harry: _Hey, you .x_

Harry: _Americano or something else?_

Louis: _i wasn’t aware that there were other things on the menu?_

Harry: _You’d notice a lot more if you weren’t busy staring at me the majority of the time :)_

Louis stares at that text with furrowed brows and eyes in tiny slits, before boisterous laughter escapes him.

 

Louis: _i don’t think i’ve ever looked at you in my life_

Louis: _in fact, i probably won’t recognize you today :/so if you could hold up a sign with my name on it, that’d be lovely_

Harry: _In red pen? Blue? Black? Chartreuse?_

Louis: _quill + ink. cursive too._

Harry: _Will do._

Harry: _P.S. you’re trying something different today, okay?_

Harry: _P.P.S. no need to deflect. I’m looking at you most of the time, anyways._

He’s not blushing.

 

Except for the fact that he definitely is.

 

-

 

“Absolutely not, nope,” Louis is scrutinizing the pale beverage in front of him, with his lips pursed in mock offense. There’s a tinge of amusement in his eyes though, so Harry isn’t too worried.

 

“It’s just coffee,” Harry shrugs, taking a sip of his own coffee.

 

That earns him a sharply raised eyebrow, “No, it’s not. Coffee isn’t white.”

 

“And neither is your drink,” he says in a sing-song voice, his green eyes sparkling in delight, “I must say though, I expected you to have a more extensive knowledge of colours, Louis.”

 

“Sorry to disappoint,” Louis laughs, before his lips pull into a small pout, “Can we trade drinks?”

 

“1. You never disappoint,” he smirks at the rouge that tints Louis’ cheeks, “2. You don’t even know what drink I have and 3. I think it’s more like a nice, light fawn shade. Wouldn’t you agree?”

 

“Fawn is darker than the milk and sugar concoction that you’ve burdened me with,” he says matter-of-factly.

 

“That’s why I said a _light_ fawn shade,” he counters.

 

Louis waves his hand dismissively, before his nose twitches cutely and he refocuses on his drink. “What is this called again?”

 

“A cortado and I swear by it... there’s just more milk in it than you’re probably used to.”

 

Louis starts, “I don’t like-”

 

“Hey now. I observe and listen, don’t I? I got your precious almond milk,” He’s smiling charmingly, so Louis sighs and curls his hands around the cup apprehensively. “Atta boy.”

 

“Shut up,” he mumbles and takes a sip. Louis sticks his tongue out in disgust, but there’s an odd look on his face that prompts him to bring the cup back up to his lips right away.

 

Harry watches his face for a few seconds and grins, “You done pretending to not like it?”

 

“Shut up,” Louis repeats.

 

“Do you want to try mine?” He amends.

 

Louis looks up at him through his dark lashes, “What’d you get?”

 

“An Americano.”

 

Harry laughs, even as Louis pours three sugar packets in his coffee and kicks him under the table repeatedly.

 

-

 

“How is it even possible to flirt at such an early hour?” Niall asks out of nowhere, as he flips through an old Elle magazine, “I can barely form a sentence in the middle of the day sometimes.”

 

“Most of the time,” Zayn mutters under his breath, but there’s a guilty look on his face, so Louis doesn’t hesitate to throw a paper clip at him.

 

Liam removes one of his ear buds and looks at Louis quizzically, “Bar boy?”

 

“And coffee boy!” Niall exclaims.

 

 Liam’s eyebrows widen and he takes out his remaining ear bud, “There’s two men fighting for your attention, Louis?”

 

“They’re the same dude, Li.” Zayn mutters again, shaking his head.

 

Liam gasps in fake awe, “Oh, he’s complex!”

 

That startles a laugh out of Louis, “A true Renaissance man.”

 

“What’s his name again?” Niall asks.

 

“Harry,” Louis answers casually, as he lifts one of his legs onto his chair and plants his face down on his knee. He tries to keep the love life talk to a minimum, even with his best friends, so he desperately wants this conversation to end.

 

Zayn turns to face Louis and his face breaks out in a smile, “You like him.” When Louis lifts head onto his knee and doesn’t deny it, Zayn pats his cheek softly, “How’d it go this morning then?”

 

“Yes, do tell.” Niall turns away from his desktop and focuses his attention on Louis

 

“Good,” Louis gnaws on his bottom lip and gulps around the lump of words in his throat, “I really enjoy talking to him, you know? It’s just so easy and I mean, I think I’d be open to seeing where things go…”  
  
When he doesn’t finish his sentence, Niall interjects, “So, what’s the problem?”

 

Louis tries to shrug casually, “It’s just I don’t want to ruin things, if he’s not even considering me in that way. Right now, it’s just casual flirting at the café and occasionally over text. I don’t know if it means anything to him in a non-platonic sense.”

 

“You’re overthinking, love.” Zayn says softly, rubbing his back comfortingly.

 

“Lou, I don’t think the fact that it’s just flirting right now is necessarily a bad thing,” Liam frowns. He taps his fingers against the desk and speaks slowly, “You’re just getting to know each other, so I think it’d be good to let it happen naturally and learn about who he is as a person first… instead of forcing things and possibly being underwhelmed or disappointed later. You know?”

 

Niall nods in agreement, “Definitely. However, he’s absolutely insane if he’s not interested in more with you and I’ll kill him. I will. Anyways, I think just keep doing what you’re doing.”

 

Louis looks over at Zayn who appears to be deep in thought, “What do you think?”

 

“I just feel like it’s inevitable that you guys will get together, but I think these two do raise good points. So, maybe be a bit cautious, in the off chance that he’s just being friendly or that he’s not looking for anything serious.”

 

It’s three different, yet similar perspectives that Louis needs to consider. He gives his friends a lame thumbs up and turns back to his screen with a sigh. He tries to focus on this week’s article, but his mind keeps racing back to the possibility that he’s taking Harry’s kind and flirtatious nature out of context.

 

-

 

Louis decides to finally pick up his tailored pants from 2 weeks ago in Soho, when he sees Harry.

 

[He’s sitting at a table in the Cipriani patio, wearing both a pink bowling shirt and an attractive grin. ](https://ibb.co/b0X27a)Louis’ first instinct is to walk over, but then he notices the girl sitting across from him.

 

The blonde has a neatly manicured hand on his bicep and a smirk dancing on her rouge lips. Louis’ own lips fall into a straight line, as Harry leans in to whisper something in her ear. Louis tries to ignore the disappointment brimming inside of him and tells himself that he’s not about to get upset over a boy he’s known for less than two weeks.

 

He manages to hold his head high and walk in the other direction.

 

-

 

Group Chat: The Devil Wears Espadrilles

Louis: _so,_ _i need new coffee shop recommendations_

Niall: _why???_

Louis: _just saw Harry w/ his girlfriend._

Liam: _No way_

_Liam: He has a gf but gave you his #?_

Louis: _idk_

Zayn: _Maybe it’s not a girlfriend? The other girl could just a friend of his_

Louis: _well whatever it is, it’s clear that he’s interested elsewhere_

Niall: _he’s an absolute idiot_

Liam: _^^^_

Louis: _it’s fine. i’m not going to be bitter_

Zayn: _You’re entitled to feel however you want, Lou x_

Louis: _and i promise that i feel fine_

Louis: _coffee shops. please._

Liam: _La Colombe_

Louis: _thank you._

-

 

Louis wakes up before his clock and can’t help the sigh that escapes him, when he sees that there’s no notifications from Harry.

 

He’s not bitter, he’s not. Like Liam said, he was still getting to know the guy. He didn’t know anything substantial about him, so there was no reason to get worked up about it.

 

He settles for turning on his angsty playlist, as he gets ready for the day.

 

[ _Got so much to lose_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcDYTcTXtI8)

[ _Got so much to prove_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcDYTcTXtI8)

[ _God don’t let me lose my mind_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcDYTcTXtI8)

-

 

Louis manages to a find a fault in everything that the new coffee shop has to offer. It’s overpriced, slow, plays boring elevator music, and most importantly, its void of the green eyes he’s become fond of.

 

He burns his tongue on his bland coffee and pushes all thoughts of Harry into the back of his mind. He needs to get over it.

 

-

 

Harry: _Running late? x_

His hands hover over the message, as he walks up the stairs to his work building. He reluctantly clears the notification and hopes that Harry will eventually stop noticing his absence.

 

He also hates himself for secretly hoping that Harry _doesn’t_ stop.

 

-

 

His friends are wonderful and don’t make him discuss what happened. They engage him in mindless chatter, while still remaining productive and finishing up their articles.

 

The end of the week approaches with no more messages from Harry and Louis resolutely doesn’t think about how fast it took Harry to forget about him.

 

It’s Friday, when Zayn nudges him, “Hey, brunch tomorrow?”

 

Louis snorts, “Brunch? I’m sorry, who are we?”

 

“Martha and Linda, the pristine co-presidents of their local PTA.”

 

Louis rolls his eyes, but laughs nonetheless, “If I’m going to be a middle-aged woman who attends brunch, I at least want to be a relevant one.”

 

“Monica and Rachel then?” Zayn suggests, with a nonchalant shrug of his thin shoulders.

 

“Do they count as middle-aged?” Louis wondered aloud, “Anyways, I suppose it depends on who’s who.”

 

“Um, are you new here? I’m Monica. Always.”

 

“11:30 works for me then.”

 

-

 

After a pleasant brunch with Zayn in an only slightly pretentious restaurant, Louis finds himself a few blocks away from his usual café, Birch.

 

He looks at his watch and reasons that it’s unlikely for Harry to be inside, so he enters the café.

 

-

 

Harry’s sitting in the corner of the shop, with his back turned to the door and typing away fast on his laptop. He’s long since finished his weekly column and has found himself spilling his week of frustrations out in blank verse. He looks away from his laptop to take a bite of his scone, when he sees the one person he’s wanted to see all week.

 

Louis is waiting patiently in line and looks as lovely as always. [He’s wearing pale peach shorts, fever boots and a tucked in cotton tee.](https://ibb.co/kPtyfv) His eyes are looking forward, but Harry wants them to look back at him.

 

He’s not sure if he did something wrong or if Louis’ simply been busy, so he’s not sure about approaching him.

 

Luckily for him, Louis spins on his heel to find a table and instantly makes eye contact with him.

 

He looks small and uncertain, and Harry doesn’t understand why Louis feels that way.

 

Harry skeptically waves and points at the unoccupied chair at his table. Louis doesn’t move for a few seconds and Harry’s confusion grows, but then the smaller boy finally sits down.

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t-”

 

“How’ve you-”, he pauses, when he realizes that he’s interrupted him, but Louis doesn’t say anything or look up from his cup of coffee, so he starts again. “Sorry, I cut you off. What were you going to say?”

“I was just going to say that I can’t stay long.” He looks so incredibly beautiful, even when he’s saying words that Harry doesn’t want to hear.

 

Harry nods dejectedly, “Oh, um. Sorry. You didn’t have to sit-”

 

“No, no. I’m sorry,” his eyes flicker to Harry’s quickly and he looks crestfallen, “I’m being rude. Sorry.”

 

He attempts to lighten the mood and gives Louis a modest grin, “Can we stop saying we’re sorry now?”

“What else are we going say then?” Louis’ gaze falls back down to his coffee, but Harry sees the rise in the corner of his mouth.

 

“Doesn’t matter to me, just missed seeing you.” Harry admits.

 

He looks confused and runs a hand through his fringe absentmindedly, “You did?”

“Of course,” Harry states in an obvious tone, “Have I not made my interest clear enough?”

 

“I wasn’t sure if you were being serious,” his voice is only the tiniest bit above a whisper.

 

Harry tries to place his hand on Louis’ forearm reassuringly, but Louis places his hands back in his lap. Harry’s eyebrows knit towards each other in confusion, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

Instead of answering, he asks him another question, “Just to be clear, you’re not seeing anyone right now?”

 

-

 

Louis watches him with hopeful eyes, but for the first time since he’s known Harry, he looks at a loss for words. Louis doesn’t understand how such a simple question could have possibly tripped him up so bad.

 

“I don’t quite understand why you’re asking that?” He stops and gulps, looking at Louis with pleading eyes. “I only want to be seeing you.”

 

It’s close to what Louis wants to hear, but still insinuates that he might be seeing other people.

 

“I don’t know if I feel comfortable trying things with you, if you’re also trying things with other people…” he trails off.

 

Harry sighs, “I’m not _trying_ with anyone.”

 

Louis blurts out, “I saw you on a date in Soho earlier this week.”

 

His eyes widen, but he shakes his head immediately. “No, no. That-that wasn’t a date. It’s hard to explain…”

 

That only confuses Louis further.

 

“Alright, well,” Louis reaches for his leather backpack, but Harry stops him.

 

“Please don’t go.”

 

“Harry, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t interested in you, but I can’t-”

 

"I am so incredibly gay, for starters.”

 

Which is great to hear, so Louis lets go off his backpack and stares at Harry.

 

Harry scratches the back of his neck awkwardly and continues, “But I didn’t want to say the real reason I was on a “date”, because it makes me sound, I don’t know, slimy? But I’m just trying to get my first book of poetry published and-”

 

“You’re flirting your way to the top?” Louis interrupts. He doesn’t look mad, in fact, he’s trying to stop himself from laughing.

 

“Kind of?” Harry seems apprehensive, but eventually nods. “Yeah. Well, my older sister has a friend who has a friend that’s a publisher and that friend, um, the first one. Like, my sister’s friend? She has this ex-boyfriend, right? And – hey, stop laughing.”

 

“Sorry.” He’s not.

 

Harry can’t help but laugh himself, “It’s okay. I kind of missed seeing your wicked grin this week.”

 

Louis knows he’s blushing, so he leans his head against his palm to cover the pink flush, “Shut up.”

 

“Shall I continue my story?”

 

“Oh, please do. I might even publish it, if you’re persuasive enough.”

 

He rolls his eyes, “Jesus. You’re lucky I’m willing to overlook this abuse, you know? Kind of feeling attacked right now.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Go on,” Louis smirks.

 

“Essentially,” He drawls, “She was willing to get me in touch with her publisher friend, as long as I went on a date with her and let her take photos, so she could make her ex jealous.”

 

“That’s awful.”

 

He pouts, “I didn’t think it was that morally bad.”

 

“No, not like that. It just sounds like the episode synopsis for a bad early 2000s show about teenagers,” Louis takes a sip of his coffee and feels proud, when Harry barks out a laugh.

 

“You sound like the episode synopsis for a bad early 2000s show about teenagers,” he wiggles his eyebrows and Louis feels a real strong sense of second-hand embarrassment.

 

“Great comeback, especially when we both know how smitten you are with me,” Louis says smugly.

 

Harry has the decency to look embarrassed, but doesn’t miss a beat, “Do you realize how heartbroken you looked when you thought I was dating someone else? Not to mention the fact that you didn’t show up for a week for the same reason.”

 

It’s Louis’ turn to pout, “Hey, it’s only fun when I bully you.”

 

“My bad.”

 

Harry’s giving him the most genuine smile and Louis has never wanted to be with anyone so badly. He also knows that he doesn’t want to mess it up by going too fast, though.

  
“How about… I stop avoiding this café and we see where things go?” Louis offers.

 

Harry’s rosy lips curl upwards and he nods, “I’d love that.”

 

This time, when Harry reaches over the table to take Louis’ hand, he lets him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably the peak of conflict in this fic, if i'm being honest lol. get ready for slow burn + minimal pining.
> 
> ♡


	3. Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, if you were waiting. some more pining, stubborn boys, platonic coffee dates and the lot. i apologize for any mistakes + the lack of outfits (YET AGAIN)... i just wanted to post asap.

It’s 1 p.m. on the following Friday, which typically requires him to be at his desk, double-checking his Monday article and dodging questions about his love life from his friends.

 

Instead, Louis is watching _Heathers_ , with a half empty box of tissues and a cup of chamomile tea in his lap. His throat feels rough and he’s shivering, even though his apartment is at a decently warm temperature. His eyelids are threatening to close, when his phone buzzes near his foot. He groans at the idea of having to interact with another human being, until he notices the name on the screen.

 

_Harry._

Ever since their discussion last week, they’ve become close through texts and morning talks. Harry is lovely, full of wit and kindness. They share many common interests and perceptions, but even when they encounter differences, Harry is all ears and an open mind. He’s bright eyes, a pronounced cupid’s bow, milky skin and a laugh that’s becoming Louis’ favourite song.

 

The only problem is that Harry hasn’t made any moves and seems to be content with just friendship. Since Louis wants this boy in his life, in any form that he can have him, he pretends that he’s not disappointed and keeps his longing glances to a minimum. Louis reasons that his heart will eventually catch up with his mind.

 

Harry: _You’re lucky I was wrapped up in my writing, otherwise I wouldn’t tolerate being stood up :(_

Harry: _Early weekend, Mr. Wintour?_

Louis feels his lips curl upward at the fact that Harry’s thinking about him, but doesn’t allow himself to grow attached to that thought for too long. After all, they’re _friends_. Harry’s just being a good _friend._

 

Louis: _indeed, with my lady (kleenex and winona ryder films)_

Harry: _Oh, no. Are you sad or sick? xx_

Louis: _sickeningggg_

Harry: _Hmm, funny. I thought I read “Winona Ryder”, not “Rupaul’s Drag Race”…_

Louis: _both are my go-to’s, when i feel like death_

Harry: _:(_

Harry: _Are you alone? Have you taken medicine?_

Harry: _You better not be eating poorly rn_

Harry: _Do you have orange juice_

Louis: _jesus_

Louis: _i’ll be fine, mother. don’t worry abt me x_

Harry: _Mother kink? Also, it’s in my nature… I can’t not_

Louis’ cheeks are only warm, because he’s sick. There’s no other reason.

 

Louis: _mom kinks are in ur nature?_

Harry: _Yeah, Louis. That’s what I meant._

Louis: _i can feel u rolling those frog eyes of urs_

Harry: _You think I look like a frog? <3_

Louis: _why_

Louis: _literally why does that make u happy_

Harry: _It means you’re paying attention. P.S. send me your address, so I can bring you OJ._

Which, no. Louis can’t deal with having Harry in his apartment, especially not when he’s in such a rough state. His hair is unkempt, with his fringe matted against his forehead and he’s clad in an old band shirt and sweatpants.

 

Louis: _what if i already have orange juice_

Harry: _Send proof._

Louis quickly finds a picture of a carton of orange juice on the internet and sends it to Harry.

 

Harry: _You told me your counter was marble, not brown :)_

Louis: _brown marble?_

Harry: _You and I both know that your high-fashion ass would never_

Harry: _Address, please x_

Louis rolls his eyes, but sends the address anyway and gets up to fix his hair.

 

-

 

“I come bearing presents,” Harry sing-songs, as he stops in the doorway with two grocery bags and a huge grin.

 

Louis crosses his arms and leans against the doorframe, “This is a plastic-free home. You’re killing our planet, Harry.”

 

Harry’s lips drop into an admittedly adorable pout and he lightly taps Louis’ feet with his right foot, “I came straight from the café, I didn’t have time to get my burlap sack.”

 

Louis laughs and steps to the side, so he can enter, “As if you have a burlap sack.”

 

Harry wiggles his eyebrows, “I’m worldly.”

 

Louis doesn’t think that burlap sacks make a person “worldly”, but Harry is cute and brought him a bunch of unnecessary things, so he bites his tongue.

 

“I have a haul for you,” Harry says, smiling to himself as he begins to unpack the bags on Louis’ counter, “Orange juice,” he makes a show of putting carton on the counter.

 

“Ah,” Louis smiles at him and sits on one of his bar chairs.

 

“Nyquil, Dayquil, avocados, socks, peppermint tea, honey, a _Cosmo_ mag,” He smirks, when Louis groans, “biscuits, ibuprofen and lemons.”

 

Louis can’t believe the boy that is standing across from him and shakes his head, but he knows there’s a fond look on his face, “You’re insane, Harry. You really didn’t need to bring anything.”

 

Harry wags a finger near Louis’ nose, before turning to put his purchases away, “Never show up empty handed.”

 

“Is that the golden rule?” Louis sets his chin on top of his hands.

 

“I think the golden rule is don’t kill anyone… so maybe it’s the bronze rule?” Harry winks at him over his shoulder.

 

Louis takes the magazine and heads to his living room, “That’s definitely not comforting.”

 

“I wouldn’t harm you,” Harry follows him and sits just a few inches away, “Unless you asked.”

 

Louis stops flipping through the magazine and looks up at Harry, who’s watching him with soft, yet dark eyes. He clears his throat and looks back down at the page, before reciting, “Embracing the erotic potential of insect repellent… wow. Thank you, I really needed this.”

 

Harry shrugs casually, but he looks slightly embarrassed. “I mean…”

 

“I mean,” Louis nods in mock understanding, which earns him a laugh from Harry. Which is always such a good sound.

 

“What movie are we on?”

 

“ _Reality Bites,_ ” Louis reaches for the remote, “You in?”

 

Harry grins, reaching over to tap Louis’ vampire fangs ring. “Always, Vamp.”

 

-

 

Harry’s neck is itchy and warm, as Louis is sound asleep against his side, with his fringe brushing against Harry’s chin. Louis’ eyelashes are cast downward, but slightly lifted at the ends. His button-like nose is sniffing slightly and his lips are parted, as his chests rises with his even breaths. He’s simultaneously the most attractive person Harry’s ever seen and the most brilliant person Harry’s ever known. Harry’s heart aches for more, as he cards his fingers through the boy’s golden hair.

 

He sighs and tries to focus on the film, as he reminds himself that Louis wanted to take things slow.

 

-

 

Nothing else happens that night, as Louis wakes up nestled under Harry’s arm, but Harry simply smiles down at him and looks back at the screen.

 

They finish _Celebrity_ and call it night.

 

Louis tries not to watch Harry walk out and Harry tries not to look back.

 

-

  
On Sunday morning, he finds himself assessing Friday night in a diner across from Niall.

 

“Date him. It’s not hard,” Niall shrugs, as he drizzles an excessive amount of strawberry syrup on his stack of pancakes.

 

Louis cuts into his own pancakes and scoffs, “Except it is, because he just wants to be friends.”

 

“He said that?” Niall’s eyebrows scrunch together in disbelief.

 

Louis thinks about it for a minute, before saying, “I think?”

 

Niall bats his hand in the air and returns to his pancakes, “You’re dumb and so is he. A great match.”

 

“Shut up,” Louis mumbles, but he genuinely racks his brain for the moment in which he decided that Harry just wanted to be friends with him.

 

He can’t find it.

 

-

 

Harry: _Hope you’re feeling better. Let me know if you need anything .x_

Louis: _i am feeling better, thank you :)_

Louis: _you’re unreal._

Harry: _As are you. Monday?_

Louis: _monday. let me buy your coffee._

Harry: _A cortado with 3 packets of sugar, please. xx_

 

-

 

Harry lifts his lips away from the straw and swishes the beverage around in his mouth.

 

Louis fights the urge to roll his eyes, “Why are you so strange? You don’t gargle coffee.”

 

“I’m not gargling,” Harry manages to say, even with the coffee still in his mouth. He then swallows and nods approvingly, “Cold brew… I’m into it.”

 

“Are you into having yellow teeth, because that’s what’s going to happen if you gargle coffee, Curly.”

 

 Harry raises his hand to pause Louis, “I wasn’t gargling, _Vamp._ Also, I have a feeling you’d still be my friend, even if my teeth matched your kit.” He stares at Louis, as he takes another sip, “Cute, by the way.”

 

Louis looks down at his [mustard turtleneck](https://smhttp-ssl-33667.nexcesscdn.net/manual/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/the-idle-man-roll-neck-jumper-camel--806x1024.jpg) and [tartan trousers](http://images.asos-media.com/products/asos-slim-fit-smart-trousers-in-tartan/4014042-1-grey?%24XXL%24&wid=513&fit=constrain), then back up at Harry’s soft gaze. “Shut up.”

 

Harry grins, “Or else what?”

 

“Or else I’ll cut your curls off.”

 

“Ooh, I might like that.”

 

Louis doesn’t hesitate to roll his eyes this time, “You like everything.”

 

“But not everyone,” Harry says into his straw.

 

Louis raises an eyebrow, but Harry looks away, so they don’t revisit that topic.

 

-

 

The next morning is seemingly uneventful and ordinary, but fills Louis with joy nonetheless. He finds that he simply enjoys Harry’s company, regardless of whether or not they’re talking.

 

“You’d look good in my blouse,” Harry hums, as he plays with the straw in his new favourite drink, a cold brew with almond milk.

 

Louis blinks at him.

 

“You’d look good in my mouse,” Harry says seriously.

 

Louis still doesn’t know what he’s talking about.

 

Harry continues, “You’d look good in my house.”

 

“Uh, okay?”

 

That makes Harry’s cherry-stained lips lift and his dimples indent his cheeks, “Agreed.”

 

-

 

As he’s finishing up a sentence on why he believes flare jeans should have died a painful death decades ago, his phone lights up with a text from Harry.

 

Harry: _I’ve decided to take you up on your request._

 

Louis stares at the text in confusion and wonders where on earth this strange boy came from.

Louis: _??_

Harry responds within seconds.

 

Harry: _To come to my house._

Harry: _I’ll make us dinner._

Which… what?

 

Louis: _you’re making us dinner…and i’m going to your aprtmnt?_

Harry: _Correct. :)_

Louis: _when did i request this_

Harry: _This morning._

 

Which… what? Louis genuinely thought Harry was experiencing writer’s block and simple rhymes were his way of brainstorming ideas.

 

Louis: _i see_

 

Harry’s next response takes a few minutes.

 

Harry: _I mean…_

Harry: _Like friendship dinner, right?_

 

Friendship is a stupid word, Louis decides, as he types out his next text.

 

Louis: _right :) what time?_

-

 

“Okay, I know you think I’m Meryl Streep in _The Devil Wears Prada,_ but I’m definitely not this high maintenance… pizza, yes, pizza would’ve sufficed,” Louis gawks at the array of food Harry has on his table.

 

Harry clamps a hand down on his shoulder, “Didn’t know if you had allergies or not.”

 

Louis turns head to meet Harry’s eyes, “So, you cooked everything in your path?”

 

“Let’s eat.”

 

-

 

“You’re insane,” Louis is saying, as he brings his knees up to his chest and leans his head back against the couch.

 

Harry hands him a glass of a wine and sits down, “You tell me every day. I require different forms of endearment, Louis.”

 

“I’m a lightweight, so please ignore any comments from now on,” Louis accepts the wine and nudges Harry’s calf with his toe, “But nonetheless, are they forms of endearment or fond insults?”

 

“Fond insults would count as a form of endearment, wouldn’t they, Meryl?” Harry yawns, as he rests his arm on the couch and props his head against his hand.

 

His eyes are on Louis, which makes the smaller boy feel antsy.

 

Louis coughs, “You’re the poet. You tell me.”

 

Harry’s lips quirk, “What does that have to do with poetry?”

 

“Who knows?” Louis takes a sip, then grins, “You, probably.”

 

“Unfortunately, I don’t.”

 

They stare at each other for a bit longer than friends usually do, with words behind their lips that friends usually don’t have for each other.

 

Louis breaks the eye contact first and taps his wine glass, “Would you ever show me your poetry?”

 

“You want to read it?” Harry looks genuinely surprised and Louis nods almost immediately, so he lets out a shaky sigh, “Give me a sec.”

 

When Harry returns, he simply hands over three torn-out pages with handwriting, scribbles and lines on it.

   
The first one reads:

 

_Made of all the gold_  
_And of all the silver,_  
_Made of all the wheat_  
_And of all the earth,_  
_Made of all the water_  
_Of sea waves,_  
_Made for my arms_  
_Made for my kisses,_  
_Made for my soul._

Louis gulps and reaches for the second one.

  
_Just as on the cool stone_  
_Of the spring, the water_  
_Opens a wide flash of foam,_  
_So is the smile of your face,_  
_Lovely one._  
  
_Lovely one,_  
_With delicate hands and slender feet_  
_Like a silver pony,_  
_Walking, flower of the world,_  
_Thus I see you,_  
_Lovely one._  
  
_Lovely one,_  
_With a nest of copper entangled_  
_On your head, a nest_  
_The colour of dark honey_  
_Where my heart burns and rests,_  
_Lovely one._  
  
_Lovely one,_  
_Your eyes are too big for your face,_  
_Your eyes are too big for the earth._  
  
_There are countries, there are rivers,_  
_In your eyes,_  
_My country is your eyes,_  
_I walk through them,_  
_They light the world_  
_Through which I walk,_  
_Lovely one._

Louis’ fingers are shaking, as he reaches for the final page and he doesn’t dare to meet Harry’s eyes. Harry’s words are heavy and full of emotions Louis has only dreamt of feeling, but Harry’s words are not for him. So, he breathes out and reads the last one.

 

 _Take bread away from me, if you wish,_  
_take air away, but_  
_do not take from me your laughter._  
  
_Do not take away the rose,_  
_the lance flower that you pluck,_  
_the water that suddenly_  
_bursts forth in joy,_  
_the sudden wave_  
_of silver born in you._  
  
_Next to the sea in the autumn,_  
_your laughter must raise_  
_its foamy cascade,_  
_and in the spring, love,_  
_I want your laughter like_  
_the flower I was waiting for,_  
_the blue flower, the rose_  
_of my echoing country._  
  
_Laugh at the night,_  
_at the day, at the moon,_  
_laugh at the twisted_  
_streets of the island,_  
_laugh at this clumsy_  
_boy who loves you,_  
_but when I open_  
_my eyes and close them,_  
_when my steps go,_  
_when my steps return,_  
_deny me bread, air,_  
_light, spring,_  
_but never your laughter_  
_for I would die._

 

Louis’ tongue feels foreign in his own mouth, as he struggles to find any words to say. Before he can say anything, he feels Harry gently place his palm under Louis’ jaw, forcing him to meet his eyes.

 

Harry doesn’t say anything and Louis feels hot under his naked gaze. Harry’s shown him his heart, but his heart isn’t for him. Louis wants to praise Harry on the world that he brings to life in just a few words, but he finds himself struggling. He feels selfish and lets out a shaky breath.

 

Harry’s thumb dances dangerously close to Louis’ bottom lip.

 

Louis starts, “Whoever he is-”

 

“Is this okay?” Harry asks, his jaw is tight and his eyes are pleading.

 

When Louis doesn’t respond, Harry leans in and presses his warm mouth against Louis’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poems are by Pablo Neruda, the greatest. errors and cuts are by me, the worst. 1-2 more chapters to go. 
> 
> also, i'm not saying that harry is in love w/ louis already based on these poems (i mean... we're getting there though), i'd say that "his" words are hopeful for their future, if anything. 
> 
> also also, i'm sorry if this seems abrupt... by this point, they've known each other for a lil over a month and c'mon. harry and louis. it should've been instant. 
> 
> again, i'm sorry for how short this one is xx


	4. Four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boys like boys and boys get together with boys. that's literally it.
> 
> [btw you’re damn fucking right louis wears crop tops and women’s underwear. we’re not in the 17th century anymore, ppl xo
> 
> \+ if this feels rushed/fast… lemme remind u of the x factor days in which these idiots jumped into each other’s arms when they barely knew each other???? 
> 
> \+ i’m sorry for the long wait. i honestly forgot i was writing a fic… 
> 
> \+ i’m also sorry about my lame attempt at smut. love reading it, hate writing it
> 
> \+ follow me on tumblr @softchachki, for posts about dumb white boys, as well as drag and bad tv shows
> 
> <3 u all]

“So…”

  
Harry is currently sitting on the opposite end of the couch, half-heartedly attempting to hide his lanky body behind a small, chiffon pillow. He keeps running his tongue across his bottom lip, as he stares at Louis with his bambi eyes.

 

He’s soft and open, but guarded. Louis is confused.

 

Louis clears his throat and shrugs lazily, “So, what? You’re the one that kissed me.”

 

“That sounds like an accusation. Accusateur!” Even though Harry is holding the pillow in front of his face, Louis can hear the joy in his voice.

 

Louis knows the idiot is smiling. He knows that he’s smiling with his fresh rose lips and alabaster dimples. He knows that Harry returns his feelings – which is a new realization, but a good one. A really, really good one.

 

“Will you speak more French for me?” When Harry lifts his head above the pillow, Louis crawls into his space. He watches as the amount of colour in Harry’s eyes fades into a soft black.

 

He watches as Harry’s Adam’s apple bobs, his jaw clenches and his grip on the pillow loosens. He watches the boy run his tongue across his bottom lip one last time, before he finds himself settled on his long legs. He decides to sit cross-legged, smirking when Harry places his hands on his hips and pulls him closer. He locks his arms around Harry’s neck and leans in, lips brushing Harry’s ear, “Please? It was really hot.”

 

“You’re really hot. Tellement beau, Louis.” He leans back, so that they're looking right at each other and lightly taps Louis’ cheekbone, “Je suis un imbécile pour toi.”

 

“You’re an imbecile?” Louis asks coyly, but he feels hot under Harry’s gaze. He gulps nervously and averts his attention to smoothing out the wrinkled shoulders of Harry’s shirt.

 

“A fool,” Harry supplies helpfully. He then lifts the smaller boy’s hands and puts them behind his back, “For you, of course.” Louis’ balance is slightly knocked by his arms being behind his back, so Harry wraps his arms around him as he lies on top of him.

 

Louis wills his heartbeat to slow down, as he feels Harry’s chest warm against his own. Harry has a tentative smile on his face, “Can you say something, Lou? I-I’m not the best at articulating my feelings… unless it’s on paper, but I’m trying and I’ve been trying since I met you… I just. I want to hear your words and know you feel the same, or you’re at least open to feeling the same?”

 

Louis frees his own hands from behind him and pulls Harry by the curls, so there’s barely an inch separating their open mouths, “If _you_ haven’t noticed, you have all of my words and you have since the beginning.”

 

The shy look on Harry’s face shifts instantly into a wide smile and a softness across his features. Louis waits for him to kiss him again, but instead the curly-headed boy sighs contently, “Do you want to know how to say “kiss me” in French?”

 

“Why would I want French lessons, when my lap is full of boy?” Louis scoffs.

 

“Excuse me, boy? I’ll have you know I’m super manly. Tell me you’ve noticed my super intact masculinity, Lou?” Harry barks out a laugh and he squeezes Louis’ hip.

 

Louis is definitely listening to Harry, and not focusing on the fact that Harry’s hands are large enough to wrap around his waist. He tries to tell his dick to do the same.

 

When he looks up again, he notices that Harry’s eyes are dark and glazed over.

 

So, Louis nonchalantly mentions, “Have you noticed mine?”, as he drags one of Harry’s hands into his joggers.

 

Louis’ eyes scan over Harry’s face intently, immediately knowing the moment when he realizes that he’s touching lace.

 

Harry lets out a rough groan, as he roughly clutches Louis’ underwear. “Fuck… fuck, how do you get hotter by the second? I want to-”

 

Louis shushes him by swatting his hand away, “Not today, Harold. Soon.”

 

Harry pouts and stares at Louis’ exposed skin wistfully, “How soon is now?”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Morrissey. I didn’t say no to kissing, now did I?”

 

And with that, he reconnects their lips.

 

-

 

Harry: _I like you a latte._

Harry: _I can’t wait to buy you sugary drinks from now on. Tomorrow xx_

Harry: _Wait… today technically… in like 6 hours_

Harry: _In case you’re uncertain, I’m doing it as a romantic gesture_

Louis: _how tf would i forget when ur tongue was down my throat not even 2 hours ago_

Harry: _It’s my favorite place to be. xx_

Louis: _u r the worst_

Louis: _< 3_

 

-

 

The following morning begins with Harry taking a little bit of extra time in selecting his outfit for no reason in particular. Really. It’s no one’s business.

 

He tells himself that he’s idling with his outfit choice, because he needs to look presentable for work. However, the reality of the situation is that his work doesn’t require him to go into the Pitchfork office on a regular basis and he usually spends most of the day at the café.

 

So, maybe he’s dressing up for the smaller, hotter and quicker version of Meryl Streep in his life. Again, it’s no one’s business.

 

He eventually settles on sleek, black jeans and a hibiscus floral shirt. He pulls on a pair of brown, braided leather shoes and calms his nerves by remembering that Louis is interested in _him_ , not the clothes on his body.

 

****

 

When Louis walks into Birch an hour later, Harry bites down on his lip so hard he almost draws blood. He thanks every single god in existence for placing such a sweet creature in his atmosphere.

 

Louis is radiant, in black joggers with delicate flowers embroidered at the hem. The length allows them to showcase his dainty ankles, which then lead to leather brogues. A bit of his flat stomach peeks through the billowy tee that he’s tied at the front.

 

 

Art was invented as an attempt to capture the beauty and complexities of people like Louis in a variety of different mediums, Harry decides. His skin is sun-kissed and Harry aches with want. He wants to trace every inch of that glowing skin with his lips and learn every freckle with his tongue. He wants to know Louis inside out and show him how beautiful he is. He wants to tell Louis how every other human pales in comparison to him.

 

“You’re trying to kill me,” is what comes out of his mouth instead.

 

Louis laughs, but his cheeks are lightly dusted with a pleased flush. “Oh contraire, who would gawk at me, if you were gone?

 

“Every other human being with functioning eyes,” Harry quickly responds.

 

Louis crinkles his nose and shakes his head slightly, “You’re delirious… what’s in that coffee of yours? Should I even accept the one you got me or will I be spitting out lines to every person I encounter afterwards?”

 

“Hey, now. I only use lines on you and even then, they’re not so much as lines as they are my stream of unfiltered thoughts,” Harry admits sheepishly, as he pushes Louis’ coffee towards him. “Americano, by the way.”

 

“Thank you," Louis accepts it with a smile, "And for the record, I always think you’re fit."

 

He then blows on the steaming beverage, before taking a sip and letting out an appreciative moan. Which does not go straight to Harry’s cock.

 

The smaller boy knocks his foot against Harry’s ankle, as his voice drops the slightest octave, “Being a good boy, are we now?”

 

That, however, _does_ go straight to Harry’s cock.

 

He subtly rearranges himself and huffs out a laugh, but judging by the smirk on his lips, Louis is all too aware.

 

-

 

Louis is just outside of his work building, when his phone vibrates in his pocket and he shakes his head fondly when he sees that it’s from Harry, whom he just departed from 5 minutes ago.

 

Harry: _I’m lonely and I think you should start working from home. Take a note from me, darling_

Louis rolls his eyes and types out a reply, as he climbs the spiral staircase to the third floor.

 

Louis: _oh, u live at birch? is that where our next dinner date is going to be?_

Harry: _Ooooh, how presumptuous of you!_

Harry: _But fortunately, I do have my own place xx_

Louis: “ _you’d look good in my house” part 2?_

Harry: _Part 2, 3, 4, etc. Let me know when you’re free next, Mr. Wintour._

Louis: _wine + dine me, neruda x_

“You’re smiling from ear to ear… are you looking at pictures of teacup yorkies? Personally, I prefer-”

 

Zayn cuts Niall off abruptly and wags a finger in Louis’ face, “It’s Harry, isn’t it?”

 

Niall furrows his brows and his face scrunches up in deep thought, “Why would he be looking at pictures of him? I thought that was over?”

 

“Are you back together with that prick?” Liam tosses a paper clip at Louis’ face to get his attention.

 

“Stop attacking my face, you tossers.” Louis sits down at his desk with an exasperated groan, “But just so you know, it was a misunderstanding. He’s not seeing anyone else.”

 

Zayn nudges him with an elbow, but his voice isn’t pushy, “So… are you trying a relationship with him now?”

 

Louis hesitates, but nods eventually, “I wouldn’t say it’s officially a relationship, but we finally talked about our feelings coherently.”

 

“And?” Niall prompts.

 

“And they’re mutual,” Louis feels himself smile as he talks about Harry, “He’s so lovely, really. Genuine, kind, witty… just brilliant.”

 

Niall throws up a bunch of paper clips like confetti, “Hallelujah! Praise Jesus!”

 

“That’s great, Lou. I’m really happy for you.” Liam shoots him a grin, before quickly switching his upbeat voice to a more authoritative one and handing Niall a small tray, “You’re picking all of that up, Ireland. Now.”

 

“I’m happy for you too,” Zayn ignores Niall’s whining and clamps his hand down on Louis’ shoulder, “I strongly approve.”

 

“Thanks, Z.”

 

“Do you think you could FaceTime us during the date? We need to know how it goes down,” Niall says, as he begins cleaning up the mess of paper clips he created.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes, “Shut it, Niall.”

 

Louis is about to thank him again, but Zayn takes that moment to whisper to him, “Maybe you could FaceTime me though?”

 

Louis gets up from his desk and grabs a handful of Niall’s collection of paperclips to throw at Zayn.

 

-

 

Harry sends him a picture of Lady and the Tramp sharing spaghetti with the message: _Y’all consider this a date?_

 

Louis refuses to let Harry know he’s funny, so he writes back sarcastically.

 

Louis: _awful._ _i’m breaking up w/ u_

Harry: _It doesn’t count, because we’re not officially together :)_

Harry: _Yet *_

Louis: _yet? who’s presumptuous now?_

Harry: _Oh, me. Definitely me. A 100 fucking percent._

Louis: _say fuck again_

Harry sends him a 32 second voice message of him cursing and Louis doesn’t find it strange in the least.

-

 

Louis ends up being 20 minutes early to his dinner date at Harry’s, so he stops at a nearby flower shop and picks up a bouquet of plumeria flowers.

 

10 minutes later, he stands outside of Harry’s door and looks down at his outfit one last time. He’s wearing his favourite pair of Valentino panther print sneakers and flared trousers. He had been skeptical about wearing a cropped shirt, but after seeing Harry’s reaction last time, he decided to go with another cropped, twist front top.

 

 

Louis takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

 

Harry opens the door and looks even more breathtaking than usual. His long legs are framed in a pair of faded, tight jeans and he’s wearing Charlie Brogues on his feet. He’s got an incredibly red, short sleeve Hawaii shirt on, which would look ridiculous on anyone else. However, it’s Harry and he looks like he walked straight off a runway.

 

 

“Hey, you look lovely,” Harry is saying around a smirk, when Louis manages to drag his eyes away from his chest.

 

“Talking about yourself, now?” Louis smiles and hands over the plumeria flowers, when Harry gestures him to come in, “I was half-expecting you to live in a greenhouse, so I brought you some extra company.”

 

Harry rolls his eyes at him fondly, as he puts the flowers in a vase that’s resting on the island countertop, “A little floral never killed nobody.”

 

“Does that apply to your vacation shirt, as well?” Louis asks, as he’s sits down at one of the bar chairs.

 

Harry bops Louis on the nose once, before walking over to the kitchen and preparing two plates of pesto linguine (honestly, Louis should've expected pasta after the _Lady and The Tramp_ reference), “Be good, Lou.”

  
It’s nearing 10 p.m., when Louis takes his final sip of wine and stands up, “I should probably be going…”

 

Harry stares at him unabashedly, his eyes trailing from Louis’ ankles to his stomach to his collarbones, as he grins lopsidedly, “You could always stay.”

 

“And do what?” Louis sets the glass of wine down on the coffee table and sits back down beside Harry, splaying his legs across Harry’s lap.

 

Harry leans in to whisper in his right ear, “I can think of a lot of things for us to do.”

 

Louis lifts his chin to look Harry straight in the eyes. “As can I, but it’s only the first date… what would you think of me?”

 

“Only the world.”

 

-

 

They’re both out of their clothing within the next few moments.

 

Louis is lying on Harry’s bed, wearing only his satin thong as the younger boy had requested that he leave them on for a moment. Harry turns him over, so he’s on his stomach and runs his hand down the dip of Louis’ back.

 

“Just like honey,” Harry mumbles to himself, before he lowers himself so that he’s straddling Louis legs. His touch is gentle as he traces patterns on Louis’ thighs.

 

Louis looks over his shoulder, with bitten lips and cheeks hollowed in anticipation, “Stop tickling me, H.”

 

“’m not,” he replies, as he begins to knead Louis’ bum with his large hands. He leans forward so he can press a wet kiss to the nape of the smaller boy’s neck, “Do you want me to be more rough?”

 

“Mm, I’d love that,” Louis hums, closing his eyes just as Harry lands a smack across his bum.

 

Harry pushes himself further down the bed, so that his face is now level with Louis’ arse. Louis feels Harry’s warm breath coming out uneven on his inner thighs, so he lifts himself up to his knees and arches his back, perking his bum out in the process.

 

“I love how you look in these, darling, but I want to touch you so badly. Wanna get my tongue in you and all over you.” Harry says, his lips moving against Louis’ sandy skin as he pulls the boy’s thong down his hips and past his legs. “So lovely, the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen.”

 

Louis whimpers under Harry’s praise, feeling the blood rush to his face.

 

“What do you want, baby?” Harry asks in a low voice, as props up onto his elbows and blows over Louis’ exposed hole.

 

“Think you know what I want,” Louis replies shakily, he can feel the short distance between Harry’s tongue and his arsehole, and wants to feel the boy’s tongue more than anything.

 

“Wanna hear you say it,” Harry places his hands on either side of Louis hips and separates his cheeks, putting his puckered hole on full display. His mouth waters at the sight and he aches to taste him, “Say it, baby, then I’ll take care of you.”

 

Harry’s tongue barely grazes Louis’ hole, which causes the older boy to let out a moan. He bites his lip to hold in his sounds, “Fuck… Harry… babe, please. Want your tongue inside of me… want you to fuck me with your tongue.”

 

“Hmm,” Harry presses a kiss to his soft hole, his words vibrating against the sensitive skin, “Will you be good, Lou?”

 

“Yes, fuck, yes. Please, please fuck me. I’ll be good, so good,” Louis bites his lip again and pants heavily.

 

“Let me hear you, love your voice,” Harry whispers, before licking sloppily around the older’s boy arsehole. He moans into the dampened skin, his tongue moving from the boy’s balls to his hole in quick, rough motions.

 

He prods at the boy’s hole with the point of his tongue, trying to work his way inside of the tight entrance. As he licks and fucks his tongue inside of Louis, he reaches up to jerk the boy’s hard cock in tauntingly slow motions. His thumb circles the head of Louis’ cock, rubbing the pool of moisture there over the rest of him. Louis lets out a moan and ruts his hips further, fucking into Harry’s fist.

 

Harry fastens his pace with his hand, while continuing to lick inside of Louis. He groans at the tight fit of his tongue and feels himself getting hard at the thought of getting his cock inside of his boy.

 

“So tight for me, Lou,” Harry whispers.

 

Louis whines, pushing his arse back into Harry’s face and reaching down to touch his dick. “I’m so close, Harry, I want to come so badly.”

 

“Yeah? Yeah, come for me, baby,” Harry moans into his skin, licking one last strip from the top of his hole down to his balls, before jerking Louis off quicker.

 

Louis' cheeks are blazing and the rest of his skin feels on fire. His chest is rising and falling rapidly with his frantic pants, as he curls his toes and feels himself on the edge. His legs tense up and his world slows down, as he comes with a shout of Harry’s name.

 

Harry soothes him through it, pressing kisses from his thighs up to his neck, he hovers over Louis and kisses him softly, even though the angle isn’t quite right. “You sound beautiful when you come undone for me.”

 

Louis gives him a dazed smile and pecks him on the cheek, “I think I like your mouth more than the rest of you, H.”

 

Harry pretends to look offended, but a laugh escapes him. “I think your decision is a bit premature.”

 

Louis rolls over and crawls over Harry, so he can sit back on his thighs. “Mm, you might have a point,” he looks down at Harry’s dick and licks his lips absentmindedly. He slides down, so that he can get a hand around Harry’s cock and arch his back seductively. “You’re so fucking big. Want me to suck you off, love?”

  
“Always so polite, baby. Want me any way you can have me, right? My hands and tongue aren’t enough for you, so you need to feel my cock down your throat now? Go on, baby, want your pretty mouth around me.”

 

“Shit,” Louis breathes out, his lips hovering over the tip. He licks off the pre-cum there in two small strokes, before he murmurs, "Want you so bad, H." He gives the tip a few more kitten licks, before he finally takes Harry into his mouth. His cheeks are even more hollowed out than usual, making him look absolutely sinful as he looks up at Harry through his eyelashes.

 

Harry reaches down to gently rub his cheekbone, he traces his fingers along Louis’ delicate face and feels where his cock is resting against Louis’ cheek. Louis continues to suck hard and look Harry straight in the eyes. Harry moans, as Louis takes him further down without any difficulty. The older boy hums against Harry’s cock, lifting his mouth off of it with a pop, before he continues to deepthroat Harry.

 

Harry is in complete awe and finds himself struggling to keep his eyes open, as he feels his climax approaching, “’m gonna come, Lou.”

 

“Do it,” Louis lowers his head down and licks along the underside of Harry’s cock, he takes one of his balls into his mouth. He licks around it, which earns him a guttural moan from Harry, before he sucks on the other one. He lets go off it with another audible pop, his lips wet and puffy, as he stares up at Harry, “Want you to come on my face, gorgeous.”

 

“Fuck,” Harry throws his head back, raising his hips involuntarily as Louis starts mouthing around the head of his cock. He lifts his hips in tandem with Louis’ bobbing motions, before letting out a loud moan as he comes on Louis’ tongue.  

 

When he opens his eyes and glances down at Louis, he feels like he’s at his climax again.

 

“Jesus Christ, Lou. You’re so fucking fit,” he reaches down to thumb at the bit of come that Louis missed. Louis sucks his thumb dry and Harry releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “You’re unreal.”

 

They eventually fall asleep, with Louis in Harry’s arms. Harry’s chest is beating softly against Louis’ back and their legs are comfortably intertwined.

 

Harry listens as Louis’ breathing evens out, while “Life Is Simple in The Moonlight” by the Strokes fades out into the night.

 

-

 

Group Chat: 4 > 3 :(

Niall: _louis wtf_

Niall: _u know it’s lads night tonite u cunt_

Zayn: _Did you really just spell night two different ways_

Niall: _do u see why i need u lou_

Niall: _don’t leave me alone with these assholes :(_

Liam: _Niall , get off your phone pls_

Zayn: _We know you idolize Louis, but he’s not here rn and we’re literally sitting right across from you._

Zayn: _Let the poor lad fuck in peace_

Liam: TMI :///

Niall: _is that wat he’s doin?????? Ooooooh_

Niall: _Tommoooooo, get it in!_

Niall: _so proud_

Niall: _keep up the good work ! x_

Zayn: _Okay, that’s enough. Talk to us later, L._

-

 

Louis wakes up with curls tickling his shoulders and lips pressing into his neck.

 

“Morning,” Harry says, and his morning voice is quite possibly the most attractive sound Louis’ ever had the pleasure of hearing.

 

Louis kicks his foot back into Harry’s ankle and mumbles, “Need coffee.”

 

“As you wish,” Harry pecks him on the shoulder, before getting up.

 

The next few minutes involve weak arguments over clothing, as Louis claims that he never wears an outfit twice and Harry groans about letting Louis look at his wardrobe.

 

“I don’t even think I have anything small enough to fit you.”

 

“Hey, I’m not small.”

 

“No need to protest, Lou. You and I both know you like being small. I love it.”

 

Louis rewards Harry with a coy smile, so he relents and lets Louis rummage through his closet. Louis eventually finds an old jumper that Gemma had left behind that says, _Girls Girls Girls_ , on it.

 

“Lads, lads, lads,” Louis says to no one and Harry just watches him fondly.

 

Louis glances at himself in the full-length mirror propped against the wall. The baby pink jumper is still a bit large on him, but the pair of black skinnies are a tight fit. He sits down to tie up his sneakers and sneaks glances at Harry who is pulling on a silk shirt.

 

****

Over time, Louis has learned that Harry has the unclockable ability to make any odd shirt look phenomenal. He’s currently buttoning up a blush toned, satin shirt with flamingos on either side of his chest. He then pulls ankle length, fitted pants over his thin calves and soft thighs. He meets Louis’ eyes, as he pulls up the zipper and winks. After pulling on a pair of leather sneakers, he walks over and helps Louis up on to his feet.

 

 

 

“You look lovely, Louis,” he smiles, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist, “So tiny.”

 

“You’re the runway model here, love.” Louis rolls his eyes, but smiles back, “I think you sabotaged me with this casual wear.”

 

Harry lets out a chuckle and shrugs, “Maybe I did? I saw my chance to outdress you and I took it, forgive me.”

 

Louis swats at his chest, “Filthy cheat.”

 

“Well, what can I say? Sometimes you have to outdress to undress, Lou.”

 

“Oh? Who said that, Gandhi?”

 

“Your boyfriend! I mean… like, if you want. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t just assume,” Harry is rambling at this point. He looks slightly embarrassed and stands pigeon-toed, with his hands awkwardly tapping at his thighs. “But that’s what I want... do you, uh, you know?”

 

Louis reaches out for his hand and squeezes it, “I thought I made it clear how insanely into you I am, but if you need words… the only thing I could possibly more than I want to be your boyfriend is a cup of coffee.”

 

Harry’s grin widens, “Cortado?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Cortado.”

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

“Cortado.”

  
“Think you need hearing aids, love.”

 

“Cortado, _love_.”

 

“I can’t believe I’m dating a senior citizen.”

 

Harry beams, “Dating. We’re dating.”

 

-

 

They walk hand in hand into Birch and Louis only sneaks one packet of sugar into Harry’s coffee, when he isn’t looking.

 

-

 

Later that day, Louis reaches into his back pocket for his apartment key, but he finds a piece of paper instead.

 

It’s rumpled and has ink smudges on it, but Harry’s thoughts are neatly written down.

 

 _With chaste heart, and pure_  
_eyes_  
_I celebrate you, my beauty,_  
_restraining my blood_  
_so that the line_  
_surges and follows_  
_your contour,_  
_and you bed yourself in my verse,_  
_as in woodland, or wave-spume:_  
_earth's perfume,_  
_sea's music._  
  
_Nakedly beautiful,_  
_whether it is your feet, arching_  
_at a primal touch_  
_of sound or breeze,_  
_or your ears,_  
_tiny spiral shells_  
_from the splendour of America's oceans._  
  
_The line of your back_  
_separating you_  
_falls away into paler regions_  
_then surges_  
_to the smooth hemispheres_  
_of an apple,_  
_and goes splitting_  
_your loveliness_  
_into two pillars_  
_of burnt gold, pure alabaster,_  
_to be lost in the twin clusters of your feet,_  
_from which, once more, lifts and takes fire_  
_the double tree of your symmetry:_  
_flower of fire, open circle of candles,_  
_swollen fruit raised_  
_over the meeting of earth and ocean._  
  
_It is not so much light that falls_  
_over the world_  
_extended by your body_  
_its suffocating snow,_  
_as brightness, pouring itself out of you,_  
_as if you were_  
_burning inside._  
  
_Under your skin, the moon is alive._

 

It’s probably too early to call it love, but Louis knows that’s what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ot4 group chat? ot4 group chat???? oh my god, she fuckin ded
> 
> thank you all for reading! i hope you enjoyed this last chapter, even though it was fast paced... but again, louis and harry...... endgame shit... bound to happen with seconds.... in any given scenario.
> 
> and yes, i did indeed use another pablo neruda poem. 
> 
> ♡


End file.
